Fix Me
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: There are people out there that are different and actually know about the world of night. Vampire hunters. If we stay in this dreaded house and never come out vampire hunters will found out what we are and come for us. And because mom and dad don't know what we are they will practically faint at the sight of stakes and random people bursting in and wanting to kill their sons.


"_I guys I noticed a pattern with my stories lately. They have been very direct, straight, fast, and detail less. I apologize for that. I have told you guys before that I have a very difficult time describing details. But when I get an idea stuck in my head I just have to type it down before I lose it so that's the reason my stories have few details in it. I am not a very good writer so therefore my stories and writing won't live up to everyone's expectations. I am sorry for that but that's something that cannot be helped. I get my ideas from everyone, books, movies, songs, real life experience, and random things. So my ideas for a story might be a little weird and I apologize for that because I am very imaginative, weird, and plain childish. But in all I hope that you can bear with me through my detail less word and weird ideas. And I hope that you like this story as well." – XxxAngelForeverxXX_

Sasuke's Point of View

I hated the violin. But I had to play it. I hated the music it made, I hated how you had to hold it, and I hated the screeching noise it made. But still I had to play it. I had to play something that I hated. Why? Because of my parents; they controlled every aspect of my life. They wanted me to become like my father. They always say that they want the best for me but they don't know what's best for me is. They don't even know that I hate the violin. I threw the violin angrily down on my bed and walked out to my balcony to get some fresh air. I hated my life. I hated how it was controlled by my blind parents. I wish they could see that I was didn't want to be like my father. I wanted to be me. I turned around as I heard a knock on my door. I knew that it was my violin teacher, Orochimaru. I didn't want to see him. I hated him too. The door opened and in walked in my mother and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke Orochimaru is here," said my mother as she smiled and led me away from my balcony. Her smiled went away as she saw the strings on my violin cut. She picked it up and frowned. "What is this Sasuke? What did you do to your violin?"

"Isn't it clear? He destroyed it" said Orochimaru with a smirk on his face.

"But why Sasuke?" asked my mom. "You love violins"

"That's what you think mother," I said as I walked out to my balcony again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked my mom.

"It means that I hate it," I yelled. "I hate playing it. I hate violins!"

My mom looked dumbstruck as she stood there just staring at me. She has never seen me this angry. Actually she never saw me angry. I always did everything that was asked for me. But not this time; this time it was going to change. Suddenly my father burst into my bedroom with my older brother, Itachi.

"What is going on in here? I heard someone screaming," said my father as he rushed to mom. "Honey are you okay?"

"He said…" said my mother not able to finish her sentence.

"Who said what?" asked my father as he looked at the destroyed violin in my mother's hands.

"Sasuke said that he hated the violin," said my mother as she handed the destroyed violin to my father. Tears streamed down her face as she walked away.

"What is this Sasuke?" asked my father.

"It's a violin Dad," I said as my father's face turned angry.

"Don't try to be smart with me Sasuke," said my dad. "Why did you do this to your violin?"

"Because I hate it," I said. "I hate playing the violin Dad. You had me playing it for seven fucking years and I never liked it. You said that you wanted the best for me but you don't what the best for me is"

"Look Sasuke if you wanted to skip lessons today you could have just asked. I know that you like playing the violin you've been playing it for seven years," said my Dad as I sighed.

"I've been playing it so that you and mom wouldn't be disappointed. And I kept you happy for those seven years. But I haven't been happy at all. I have to take fucking sleeping pills just to sleep," I said as I threw my sleeping pills bottle at my father's feet.

"Where did you get this?" asked my dad as he picked the bottle up and looked at it.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"If you were that unhappy you could have just told me," said my father.

"You wouldn't listen. You never do," I said as I climbed down from the fire escape ladder and ran away.

"Sasuke get back here!" I heard my father shout.

"He'll come back Dad. Don't worry," I heard my brother, Itachi, say.

I've been playing the dreaded violin since I was ten years old. I was excited at first to play it but then my mother forced violin lessons every single day. And every single day Orochimaru gave lessons to me. I felt like I was being suffocated. I felt like I couldn't breathe. But now I can. I'm free from the dreaded violin. I was supposed to come to my best friend's, Naruto's, house after violin lessons for a big hang out. But it looks like I came early than I was expected. I rang the doorbell as Naruto's mother, Kushina, opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke dear you came early," said Kushina as she gave me a hug and pinched my cheeks. No wonder Naruto's cheeks are always red. "How was the violin lesson?"

"Uh I decided to take a break. Where's Naruto?" I said as she handed me a popsicle and pushed me towards the backyard.

"He's in the backyard with Kiba and Ino. Have fun," she said as she went back to the kitchen to bake cupcakes. I always liked Naruto's mother. She was kind hearted and always cared about what Naruto wanted. I knew my mother had good intentions but sometimes she could just be…

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he broke me away from my thoughts. "You made it really early. Did you skip your violin lessons? Your parents will be very angry…"

"You talk too much," I said as I shoved the popsicle that his mother gave to me in his mouth.

"Sasuke wow first time you skipped violin lessons. I'm proud of you bro," said Kiba as he put his arm over my shoulders.

"No I didn't skip violin lessons," I said. I didn't want them to be involved in my problems. Or my mother would blame them. She would say that they were a bad influence on me. And then she would say that I was quitting violin lessons because I was getting influenced by them. Which I am clearly not.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't you be playing your violin?"

"I decided to take a break," I said.

"Wow that's a first time. Something bad must have happened for you to take a break from your lessons," said Ino.

"No nothing bad happened," I said.

"Oh no an alien has taken over Sasuke's body!" shouted Naruto as Sakura came into the backyard with a smile on her face.

"Guys Naruto's mom is making…Sasuke?" she said with a confused face. "Wow what a miracle Sasuke's here. I thought you would be locked up in that prison of yours"

"Oh Sakura isn't that a little harsh," said Ino as she stared down at the ground.

"No it isn't. He declined all of my parties that's harsh," she said as she went back inside.

"Don't mind her Sasuke. You know she has a major crush on you. She's just hurt that you didn't come to her parties," said Ino.

"I know I should have at least came to one of her parties but it was..." I said as Naruto finished my sentence for me.

"Always on the day you had your violin lessons. Am I not right?" said Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just weird that you're here. I mean we're always used to seeing you at school and…nowhere else"

"I feel like you're a stranger dude," said Kiba.

"You guys can fix that," I said.

"How exactly? Your parents will lock you up even more," said Sakura as she carried a tray full of cupcakes. "You don't even come to raves or my parties. What makes us think that you'll come to our sneak out the house day or raves or my precious parties?"

"You'll see me in all of your parties from now on and other events that you guys are having. I promise," I said.

"And if we don't we all will spill milkshake on your shirt in school," said Sakura as she went back inside.

"Yeah don't mess with her," said Naruto "You know how girls can be. Brutal"

"Not all," said Ino. "But if you make me mad I'll promise you it won't be nice"

As the day went on I had a lot of fun. Naruto's mother baked us cupcakes, brownies, and chocolate chips cookies. No wonder no one missed a hang out at Naruto's house. Night started to come and I went back to my dreaded house. I climbed up into my room and saw my mother waiting for me with a phone in her hand.

"Kushina called me and said that you were at her house," said my mom. "What were you guys doing there?"

"Nothing illegal," I said "All of my friends think of my house as a prison and me as the prisoner. I'm starting to think that too"

"Why Sasuke? We just want the best for you," said my mother.

"No you don't. And from now on I am not playing the violin," I said.

"Naruto plays the piano so why can't you play the violin?" said my mother.

"I know Naruto plays the piano. But he decides when to have lessons. His parents doesn't force lessons down on him like mines does," I said. "I didn't want to disappoint you mother that's why I put up with the torture but then it became too much. So I decided to disappoint you"

"Fine Sasuke you don't have to play the violin," said my mom as she stood up and clutched the phone to her chest. "I understand now. You want a mother like Naruto's. Why couldn't I see it earlier? You were always happy around Kushina and Minato. But when it came to your own parents there was never a smile upon your lips. I'll try to be better Sasuke"

"Mom all I want from you is to trust me," I said "You don't have to worry about me anymore. Go worry about Itachi"

"I guess Itachi feels the same way. No wonder he is always out of the house," said my mom. "I understand now. So can I get a hug? You know it's about time since I hugged my baby"

I nodded and hugged my mother. When was the last time since I hugged her? I don't even remember. I looked up and saw my brother, Itachi, standing in the doorway.

"So I see sense has finally come in this house," said Itachi.

"Have you decided to give up playing the guitar?" said my mom as she let me go.

"I gave that up a long time ago mom," said Itachi. "All those lessons you thought that I was having in college wasn't true. I told my teacher that I didn't want to play it anymore and she understood and let me go"

"I guess I and your father were pushing you two a lot and that lead you two to hate us and to hate your instruments," said my mom. "All you two wanted was freedom and to have a normal teenage life. But no we just had to steal them away from you two"

"And you and dad did a pretty good job at it," I said as Itachi shot a glare at me.

"Sasuke that wasn't funny," said Itachi.

"It's true," said my father. "I've been listening to you guys and I understand. And I'm so very sorry. Come Mikoto let's leave them alone"

"Sorry isn't enough," I said as my parents left.

"Why can't you just forgive them?" asked my brother as he sat down on my bed.

"Haven't you heard all the rumors about us?" I asked.

"No I didn't," said Itachi.

"You haven't been out too much," I said.

"Yes I don't sneak out like you," he said.

"Maybe you should," I said as smirk came upon my face. "There are people out there that are different and actually know about the world of night. Vampire hunters, werewolf hunters, witch hunters. If we stay in this dreaded house and never come out vampire hunters will found out what we are and come for us. And because mom and dad don't know what we are they will practically faint at the sight of stakes and random people bursting into their home wanting to kill their sons"

"I understand Sasuke. But this wouldn't had to have happened if you didn't sneak out and got turned" said Itachi. "And of all things you could have done you just had to turn me"

"I didn't want to be a vampire alone," I said. "Sorry I guess"

"So you have drunk blood yet?" asked Itachi.

"No," I said.

"Are you crazy? What if you start vamping out in front of everyone?" said Itachi.

"The only place I've been vamping out is in here," I said "But now mom and dad aren't suffocating and controlling anymore I can start vamping out in the night"

"Who turned you anyway?" asked Itachi.

"I have no idea I was just randomly attacked," I said.

"Doesn't sound so random to me; why did they have to choose you of all the people in the world?" said Itachi.

"Why shouldn't they choose me?" I asked.

"Because you're inhumane, a physco, and worst of all you're a sadist," said Itachi as I snickered.

"I'm not inhumane or a physco. You just think that because I turned you into a vampire," I said.

"Okay fine I admit it but you are a freaking sadist because you scared me first for about fifteen minutes and then turned me," said Itachi as I grinned.

"That's true," I said as I growled "I'm starving"

"Oh no you're vamping out," said Itachi "Crap what fuck should I do?"

"I'm so starving. But you don't smell appetizing," I said.

"Of course not I'm another fucking vampire," said Itachi basically pulling at his hair. "Why didn't you drink blood?"

"_Oh cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it_. _It will become more funny later on in the next chapter. Bye love you guys all. Hugs and kisses" XXxAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
